


Of Ends and Beginnings

by FloatingCow



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alcohol, Bittersweet, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Gen, No Beta, Older!Noctis and Younger!Chocobros, Some Humor, Tears, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloatingCow/pseuds/FloatingCow
Summary: "If you knew someone was destined to die, would you still try to help them?"At the end of Noct's journey, he is given the chance to impart some advice to his younger self and his friends while waiting to move on.(Time Travel of sorts and Spoilers ahead.)





	1. Of Ends...

**Author's Note:**

> Of Ends...

Noctis watched as Carbuncle guided his child self through a menagerie of nightmares. Neither could see him. In whatever realm this was, he was nothing but a ghost. He mused at the irony.

He supposed this is what they meant when they say that your life flashes before your eyes as you die.

Well, in his case, he was already dead and at peace. Waiting to move on.

Noctis couldn't deny that he was enjoying this moment, his own struggles were over and he knew that this memory of his past self would soon wake from the ordeal that the Marilith attack had put him in. He knows the ending to this part of his story is one of the happiest in his life. So he sat, content with a peace only the dead could achieve, watching as Carbuncle lead his wayward counterpart to the world of the living.

He watched as young Prince Noctis reached the end of his nightmare, Carbuncle running along side him as the child dissipated into thin air - returning to the waking world by his father's side and soon to meet Luna.

The older King started as Carbuncle then turned to face him, his beady eyes staring directly at Noctis. He was taken aback by the fact that Carbuncle could see him, and even more by the grief the spirit was expressing.

- _If you knew someone was destined to die, would you still try to help them?_

The desperation in Carbuncle's eyes was one he had never seen before, and it didn't sit well with Noct. It was unusual for Carbuncle to express anything other than joy.

- _Even if you knew it wouldn't make a difference?_

Carbuncle was _pleading_ with Noct and it caused a physical pain in his heart. To see Carbuncle reduced to this before him hurt so much more than he could say.

- _Noct?_

"Of course, Carbuncle! Of course." Was Carbuncle scared that Noctis would hate him for doing just that? Carbuncle had always guided him through his worst moments, Noctis could never hate him - even if he was aware that Noct was never destined to live long. The love Carbuncle had for Noctis was as clear as day, and Noct knew the feeling was mutual.

"Carbuncle... thank you for all that you've done. I will _never_ be able to express how grateful I am for what you have done for me." His voice started to waiver.

It was true, Carbuncle had remained with him through every part of his story, from the beginning to here and now - the end.

Carbuncle's ears perked.

- _Thank you for letting me. And I am glad we think the same way._

He then turned around, tail held somewhat higher.

- _But... now that I know your answer there is one last stop we need to make before you move on._

"What do you mean?"

- _Would you like to give alittle help to someone who shares your destiny? Although we can't change it, we may be able to give them a more fortunate ending._

Noctis didn't quite understand, but he continued to follow the spirit as it trotted ahead.

He smiled, "Was my answer from before not enough? Of course, I will help anyone in need."

- _Even if it changes nothing?_

"Even if it changes nothing. But I don't exactly understand what it is we will do."

- _Don't worry about it Noct, you'll see when we get there._

- _Also, at that point the rest will be left up to you. We have done all we can, not all of us were exactly for this idea._

Noct got the impression that the 'we' Carbuncle mention were the Astrals.

Suddenly, a blue haze(not unlike the one from a stitch in time on a certain train so long ago) descended upon them. Unease spread up through Noct.

Noct had noticed that much like the last time, all living things were completely frozen still. He looked up and noticed even birds were frozen mid-flight as they made their way home for the night.

Wind still blew and clouds still drifted, but other than that it was as silent as death.

He was led through this for a ways before he started recognizing his surroundings. These looked like the forests of the Malacchi Hills and Nebulawood in Duscae.

Carbuncle continued to pave the way, leading him through a path in one of the cliffs. Ferns brushed against him and he would catch a glimpse of the occasional flower among the foliage growing on the rock walls here. Despite the blue haze, it was beautiful.

They came to a halt at the end of the path - a chamber so similar to the one that held the Fulgarian's ruinstone in Fociaugh Hollow.

There was even a massive fulgurite at the far end. This one differed from the rest however, icy petals bloomed from it giving it the appearance of an unearthly glowing tree.

Noct could immediately guess which other two Astrals were in favor of this plan of theirs.

Carbuncle bound back past him, gently brushing against his leg as he did so.

- _Umbra is leading them here. They will arrive shortly._

He then stated his farewell.

- _Good luck Noct. We'll be waiting for you when you're done._

Noct got the feeling that this time, the 'we' did not include the Astrals. Noct turned to say goodbye, but his guide was already gone.

A gentle smile pulled at his lips. This wasn't the last time they would get to see each other.

He stepped up closer to the pale tree, entranced at the way the light fell onto him. It was a while longer before he was contacted by another Astral. The sun had already set in this timeless world, but the lingering light on the horizon had vanished during his wait.

He tilted his head as Shiva's voice echoed through him.

_'They are not to know of what exactly lies ahead, the Prophecy cannot be changed. But you may impart upon them advice and goodwill. If they are to be more fortunate, then it will be through their own effort.'_

He had barely felt the confusion of that statement before the sound of footsteps came through the entrance.

Prince Noctis and his friends from the beginning of their story froze before King Noctis at the end of his.

All in their early 20's and unscathed, even Gladio's second scar was missing. Their trip has likely just begun. But Noctis was wise enough to know that Insomnia had already fallen for them. Like all those acquainted with grief, they carried it in their stance.

It was jarring, having only spent a mere night awake in his 30 year old body, he was far more familiar with the faces down there than those he had just parted with a few hours ago. At the same time, he wondered if he had always looked so young. The experience between the Noctis down there and himself was not enough to have fundamentally changed him.

Was there even really a difference between them? He, at least, had had his personality tempered from his time in the Crystal and the aftermath of Altissia.

Maybe to them, it _was_ a drastic difference.

Maybe that is why they looked upon him in awe - they saw him as the king their Noctis had and would become.

The younger group waited with baited breath, unaware of what to do.

Well, Noctis might as well give them an introduction worthy of that of a king, shouldn't he?

"I take it Umbra led you here? Likely for the same reason I was led here as well. You probably already know, but since I have gained a new title I might as well reintroduce myself." Noctis turned to face them fully. "King of Lucis, -"

"My name is " - he took a deep breath and fixed his intense gaze on each of them -

"Noctis Lucis Caleum."

A pause so thick it could be cut with a knife filled the chamber. He couldn't help the twitch of his lip as he held back a smirk, the faces of his younger self and his friends were the definition of shock and awe. They resembled gaping fish, with their jaws slack and eyes bugged - even Ignis was held victim of this stupor.

He figured not all of it was due to being from a future they had not yet seen. Their posture was that of someone who was in the presence of true royalty. Respect and confusion radiated from them simultaneously.

Gladio was the first to regain his senses. Straightening his back and meeting him eye to eye, he grinned.

"Damn Noct, I see age hasn't stopped you from being as dramatic as ever."

He tried to stop the snort of laughter, but it was too late. The spell his presence had put them under was broken and now all his younger counterparts saw him as just an older version of their laid-back prince.

"That's _His Royal Majesty, Damn King Noct_ to you, Gladio." He replied cheekily.

Prompto was smacking his younger self in the shoulder and pointing Noctis out to him as if the younger had somehow missed his entire introduction.

Ignis pushed his glasses further up his nose. "I take it you are the one Shiva advised us to help?"

Noctis raised an eyebrow. "I was told it was you guys who were in need of assistance?"

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold up! You're Noct from the future?!" Prompto eloquently cut in.

"Well, to me, you guys are my friends and myself from the past."

The younger Noct stepped forward, finally cutting in. "Wait, so you can tell us how to regain Insomnia? You can tell us how to win, right?!"

He wanted to, oh how he was so desperate to warn them. To tell them all that he had learned, to change their future and get that Happily Ever After. But Shiva's voice rung in his head, a warning not to try and change the unchangeable. He hoped the desperation in his eyes was not as visible as that of his younger's.

"What I desire most... would be to tell you everything. However, there are certain limitation's to what I am allowed to say." He started descending towards them. "Trust me when I say that I will do everything I can to make your journey more fortunate."

The group begrudgingly took his words and the tension seemed to drain from them.

"For now, why don't we make camp and you let me in on _your_ recent activities." Noctis smiled at them.

...

The search for a campsite was completed in record time. Their group was alight with excitement. Noct even found himself with a bounce in his step.

He was nervous that they would grill him about the future - about the Prophecy which the Astrals had clearly forbidden him from mentioning. To his relief, the conversation had ranged from how to beat certain bosses in King's Knight to what his biggest catch in fishing was.

"You're bullshitting me." Gladio harrumphed as they made their way up the ramp to the haven.

"I'm not, the arapiama was longer than you were tall - Liege of the Lake they called him." He pulls his arms out wide trying to show how big it was. "You even helped me catch him!"

"Now that sounds more believable."

The younger Noct cuts in at this. "What, you don't think I'd be able to reel it in by myself?"

"A pipsqueak like you? No way."

"That wasn't even the top catch. I have to say, the most difficult fish out there is the Pink Jade gar. I lost more lures to that fish than any other combined, and I reeled that guy in by myself!"

Gladio stoops to light the fire. "Hmmph, well without proof how are we supposed to believe all this?"

"Gladio, is that anyway to speak to your elders? I'm technically older than you now." Not to mention that he was also a king. How dare Gladio insinuate he could only catch small fry?

"Yeah Gladio, listen. You shouldn't talk to your future king like that, I am definitely capable of catching some monster size fish. It's treason to think that I can only catch puny fish."

The younger Noct's remark brings an 'omg' from Prompto as they set chairs up around the campfire.

"I'm hoping His Majesty did not come from the future just to tell us how to catch bigger fish?" Ignis inputs.

Noctis smirks, of course not. He also has knowledge of all their favorite recipes of the future. He could cater to his cook before moving on to the heavy stuff.

"Ignis, here let me help you with that." He moves over to help Ignis set up their grill. "I have a few ingredients that you grow particularly fond of."

He pulls those ingredients from his store in the Armiger and Ignis twitches. Noctis waits with bated breath.

"...I do believe I've come up with a new recipe."

Gladio whips his head up. "I'll taste test for ya, Iggy."

Noctis chuckles with mirth, knowing that dearest moments like this were those that he would miss the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a few more chapters to this, but it won't be very long. The younger Noct will always be referred to as his younger self, younger Noct, etc. So it will be marked.
> 
> Although I have a good portion of this written out, I don't have the ending worked on at all which will probably be the longest chapter(besides maybe this one and the one dedicated to younger Noct). I am SUPER busy with university, and writing takes me a loooong time(I started this in May or June, and it's only out now at the end of August) so it will be a while between when chapters are released. Or maybe not. I'm unreliable.
> 
> And dyslexic with no beta reader so if you see anything that needs fixing PLEASE let me know. I want it to be easy to read with good flow. So concrit is welcome.
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts! Thank you for reading!


	2. Those Who Stand Beside Him

"No, I'm saying upgrade the Regalia to the D-Type, but avoid the F-Type at all costs." Noctis concluded to the younger group as they all sat around the fire.

"Is there any real need to make alterations to His Majesty's vehicle?" Ignis fiddled with his glasses, uncomfortable with the fact that they may be crossing some line by doing anything with Regis's car.

"Trust me Ignis," Noct's smirk was anything but trustworthy, "you're gonna enjoy it."

"If you say so..."

The night so far had been spent with Noct carefully dodging subjects. After dinner had finished (with Ignis lamenting the fact that he could only choose one recipe to use over the dozens Noct had gifted him), the others had started to question him. Both sides were testing boundaries to see what could be asked and what could be answered.

When Gladio had asked about Iris's well being Noct realized he had dodged a bullet. If it had been the younger Noctis asking about Luna what could he have done? He wouldn't lie, but any answer he could have given would lead them to realize the worst had happened.

So he told Gladio that Iris was still doing okay, but he could answer no more questions of that sort.

They raised their heads at that and Prompto breathed out a "Spoilers, huh?"

Hours later, after mindless chattering and occasional tips, Noct finds himself wandering back onto serious topics.

"What was it that Gentiana said you needed to do?" He looked towards Ignis.

"Shiva had sent a message to Gentiana saying that someone needed our assistance." Oh right, Noctis thinks, they don't know yet that Shiva and Gentiana are one and the same. "She never clarified exactly _who_ needed our assistance and what it was that they needed. Umbra then lead the way to you." Ignis finishes.

"It was Carbuncle who came to me, saying there was someone who needed my help. Knowing it is you guys, I want to try my best. I just don't know how."

"Must be difficult with the gods giving you a gag order." Gladio said. Noctis nodded and Gladio continued, "It looks to me like we are actually the ones in need, and we'll take all the help we can get."

"Will you be able come with us then?!" Prompto exclaimed.

Noctis shook his head, "No, I think once we finish up here we will be going back to where we came." He looks around the moonlit environment. "This looks to be your world - although distorted in time - so I'm guessing that time will resume normally for you and I will be returned to my time."

The younger Noct fixes his gaze on him, "Are you sure there is nothing you can do to come with us?"

"I would if I could." Noctis looks down, "I'm sorry."

"We will just have to make use of our time here." Ignis replies and throws a gentle smile to the younger three, "It still seems like we have plenty of time with King Noctis."

Prompto abruptly stands up, "Yeah! And while we're here..." his enthusiasm trails off and he scratches at his neck nervously, "I was wondering if we could get a selfie together?"

Noctis chuckles out a "sure" and Prompto swings over with a bright smile and pulls his arm around Noct's shoulder, bringing them close.

"Say 'fuzzy pickles'!" The flash blinds them both, and he can hear his younger self and Gladio laughing, and although he can't see, he _knows_ Ignis is covering up his laughter behind his hand.

"Love the lighting, Prompto?" His younger self wheezes out and Prompto groans like a dying animal.

Noctis rubs at his eyes and addresses him. "Noct, I'll have you know he is still pulling shit like this ten years later."

The young prince flops back dramatically. "Good to know."

Prompto looks relived at that. "Whew, I was kinda scared to ask about how _we_ ," he gestures to himself, Gladio, and Ignis, "were doing. But if I'm still screwing up the lighting in ten years time we can't be all that bad off."

Noct's blood runs cold. They were wandering into dangerous territory now.

"No, you guys are still alive and kicking. Don't worry."

They were, but he _wasn't_. The group in front of him could absolutely not find out about his death. Their talk had occasionally trailed towards the touchy subject, but he had always managed dodge around it. So far they were none the wiser to his fate, but it was only a matter of time before someone would figure it out. He pulled his hands together as they rested on his knees and kept his expression light.

Gladio leans forward. "How come we're not here with ya? Our older selves, I mean." It's an innocent question, one that Gladio does not realize the severity of.

Noctis pulls back, and if they can tell that the question has crossed a line they don't say it. He looks at their faces and sees simple curiosity.

"They couldn't." He leans forward and rests his mouth against his knuckles, his hair tickling at his face.

"If your older selves were here with me now..." he trails off as he measures his words as precisely as possible, "then it means they would have failed in their duty."

Noctis straightens up to gauge their reactions. He meets Ignis's eyes, and he knows that Ignis _knows_.

Prompto yawns, "It's probably some Crystal mumbo-jumbo too. King Noct had to come from the future, but we're still here in the present."

Noctis steels his gaze, preventing Ignis from looking for any incriminating evidence he may find in Noctis's expression.

Gladio turns to Prompto, "Like, even if we didn't have our duty and wanted to come, we couldn't anyway?" Prompto nods.

Noctis turns his head towards them and he can feel Ignis's gaze trail him. If he were looking for answers, Noctis was giving him none.

"It may be that too." He agrees.

Gladio stands up and walks over to the ice chest, pulling out a beer and tossing one to Noct. The action ends that conversation and makes way for more mindless talk. Noctis pops the tab on his, thankful that Gladio had unknowingly changed the subject.

"Well, Gladio sharing his beer? I must be in an alternate universe rather than an alternate timeline." Noct wipes the cool froth from his lips, unused to the way it clings to the hair there.

"Don't act like I never caught you sneaking away my beer, or has age made you forget that?"

Noct scoffs but doesn't reply, instead choosing to shift further down in his seat.

Noctis is finishing his third beer and managing to relax again when Gladio once again finds a way to disturb his peace. The man is fishing out more beer for them when he turns to Noct.

"Hey, bet you I can shot-gun mine faster than you can." Gladio challenges. Ignis blurts out a "That is no way to talk to a king!", but it is drowned out by the roar of laughter from the others.

"You're on." Noctis accepts and Ignis throws him a 'I-raised-you-better-than-this' look.

They laugh, and they hoot, and they holler long into the night that should have ended hours ago.

The talk and the chatter dwindle down and Noct finds himself staring up at the stars. Their group in a comfortable silence, the only noise was the dying crackles of the campfire.

"Hey, mind if I take King Noctis here for a midnight jog?" Gladio sticks his thumb at Noct and Ignis raises an eyebrow. He doubted at this point that it was just a jog Gladio wanted. The man was more than likely looking for a fight(or a 'spar' as Gladio always put it).

The younger two men of their group were starting to drift off, and even Ignis looked like he was slowing down. Their conversation had drug on for hours, and while the night seemed to be everlasting here and Noctis didn't need rest, it looked like the others still felt the pull of sleep and hunger.

"If it is fine with Your Majesty...?" Ignis waits for Noctis to nod. "Very well, the rest of us will catch up on some rest in the meantime if you have no objections."

"Fine by me, get some sleep. We'll be back later." Noctis waved and turned to follow Gladio, the sounds of Ignis rousing his younger self from a doze following him out of camp.

They walk through the forest for a while making idle chatter. Noct had noticed that the moon had ever so slightly moved higher in the sky. He had assumed time had completely frozen, but perhaps it had just been significantly slowed down?

"I'm guessing Ignis doesn't get much time in the future to cook you a full-fledged meal? You're even scrawnier than our Noct."

The concern laced in Gladio's voice drew him from his musings. What he said was true though, in the past ten years Ignis had only been able to cook for him once.

"I was away for awhile, Ignis couldn't come with to cook for me."

Gladio side-eyed him. "That must've been hell for you both."

Noct scoffed, that was the understatement of the century.

"He did manage to cook a big meal for me shortly before coming here. Trust me," Noctis tosses a grin at Gladio, "he only gets better with age."

They continue for a short while before coming to a clearing about the size of their campsite.

"Alright, Gladio. You ready to do this?"

Galdio smirks and pulls his sword from the Armiger. "Oh, you bet."

Noctis wasn't going to hurt Gladio's pride, but he also wasn't planning on going easy on him.

"I'll have to warn you, I'm much stronger now than I was when I was twenty."

Gladio starts moving forward, "Really? About how many times stronger?"

He upswings at Noct and Noct warps upwards, pulling on the power of light to levitate there.

Gladio, having lost sight of him is looking around when Noct replies casually from above.

"Ohh, about a hundred."

Surprise passes through Gladio's face before he wickedly grins.

"Good, then maybe this'll be an even fight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! So I think this will only be about four or five chapters at the most. The next chapter is partially written out, so it may be a few days to a week or two before that comes out. After that it's going to be awhile as I have nothing written for the ending.
> 
> I have no beta, so if you see anything wrong(continuity, flow, spelling, grammar, etc.) PLEASE let me know.
> 
> Thank you again for reading, please let me know in the comments what you think!


	3. Those Who Stand Beside Him II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter or two may be out pretty quick, but I still have the none of the ending written up. This chapter may have actually been out earlier, but I ended up working on my FFXV fic for Halloween. I have a question about what I should rate that as too, it has gore and one dismemberment scene, as well as an f-bomb. Should it be rated T or M? Let me know your thoughts on this as well as this chapter!
> 
> I'm not quite satisfied with this chapter, but it needs to come out anyway. No beta, so please let me know if you see an error! Thanks for reading and leaving a review!

Ignis awakes to the sound of rustling ice.

Outside, a displeased Gladio is digging around in the ice chest. He's holding a hand over his nose as it profusely bleeds.

"Noct plays dirty when he gets older."

Noctis, to his benefit, looks mildly apologetic.

"Hey, I could have used the Royal Arms on you."

Gladio turns around with an ice-pack clamped firmly against his face. Ignis interrupts before the man can rebuttal.

"Gladio, may I remind you who it was who challenged the King of Lucis to a brawl in the forest in the midst of a drunken haze?"

"I wasn't drunk."

"It matters not, most of your actions have the same results, sober or not."

Gladio's lower lip puckers out, but he says nothing in return.

"Seeing as I'm up, would either of you like to help me make breakfast?"

"I'll help." Noctis steps forward.

Gladio looks up at the nighttime sky and then to the tent.

"Nah, I think I'll hit the hay for a few hours. Wake me up when you guys are done." He tosses a wave behind him as he crawls into their tent.

"Thank you for joining me Your Majesty." Ignis turns to Noct. "There is this new recipe I would like to try, but I find myself lacking an essential herb for the dish."

He turns back around to look in the direction they had come before making camp. "However, on our way here I saw it growing wild. I know you just got back, but would you care to join me in a hike so that we may gather it?"

Noctis smiles down at Ignis. "I don't mind. Let's do this."

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

Noctis gently pats him on the back and they head away from camp. "No worries, Iggy."

His eyes crinkle in delight at Ignis's sigh.

Ignis looks at him as if asking silent permission to speak his mind, but says whatever was on his thoughts anyway.

"Sometimes... It appears that your appearance is the only thing that's kingly." He throws a wry smile at Noct. "You still talk and carry on like you're twenty."

Noctis throws a hand over his heart in mock hurt. "Ouch, and to hear that from my own adviser?!"

Ignis huffs what might have been a laugh, and they continue in content silence, enjoying the moonlit forest.

Eventually, they come across a flowering bush. Ignis leans over and inspects the deep green leaves.

"This herb here, while too bitter to eat, has a fragrance that helps pique one's appetite. The deep green color also compliments the dish and makes the meal more vibrant."

"So you're saying we hiked all this way for aesthetics?"

Sputtering, Ignis straightens up and turns his face away. "Well, when you put it that way..."

Noct chuckles. "Well, lets grab some and go make breakfast."

Ignis composes himself and smiles gently, "Thank you, Noctis."

He bends back over, picking through the leaves to choose only the best.

Noctis crouches down next to him and does the same. Under the flashlight, the leaves all have the same bladed shape and waxy sheen. His eyes trail over to Ignis to get an idea of the quality of leaves he should get, but he notices Ignis slowing.

After picking enough leaves for their breakfast, Noctis turns to head back to camp. Instead, Ignis pauses.

"We may be able to find some more that way." Ignis points into a bushier part of the forest. Noctis doesn't complain and the duo walk that way, letting their flashlights illuminate the overgrown forest floor.

Noctis pulls back a branch and Ignis gladly passes by, emerging into a small alcove housing a thicket of their desired herb. They stop by several of the bushes, delicately choosing which of the leaves Ignis deems fit.

"With this many leaves, you guys should be set for breakfast for the entire trip." Noctis quips.

Ignis hums in response, but continues their search.

He lets Ignis lead him in silence for a while longer before he notices the other slowing down.

"Ignis."

It's quiet but for the empty ringing in their ears.

Noctis slows his pace before stopping, with Ignis stopping a few feet ahead of him. Both become as still as the frozen time around them. In front of him, Ignis holds his breath and Noctis suddenly feels so very, very weary.

"You're dead, aren't you?"

Of course Ignis would know. Ignis swallows his fear and turned slightly to look at Noctis.

Should he even answer that? What would Ignis do when he actually confirmed it? There was a difference between knowing and actually _knowing_.

If he were to tell him, then that knowledge would hang over Ignis's head for what little time he and his younger self still had together. Their remaining time together would be plagued by the feeling of impermanence - that their time together was rapidly running out.

That there was no going back, the best times they had together were in the past.

That this journey was their last. Because afterwards, Noctis would be dead and there would be _nothing_.

Nothing but the bright star their planet revolved around.

In the end, Noctis figured he had no right to keep such knowledge from Ignis. If he could tell him, he should. When Noct got no sign that he would be struck down by an Astral, he confirmed solemnly.

"This is my final duty before moving on." His voice held steady, but his very core shook at hearing his own words. It was as if his breath was taken away by his own statement. There was a certain finality in having finally admit it out loud.

He was dead.

Noctis swallowed his own fear before observing Ignis.

Ignis quickly turned his head and removed his glasses before wiping a sleeve across his eyes.

He hears Ignis clear his throat before trying to speak.

"I-"

Ignis's voice cracks and he falls silent, his breaths heavy.

Noctis tried to get an idea of how difficult it must be. Ignis's brilliant mind, capable of strategy upon strategy - and not one that can change Noct's fate.

Oh how that brilliant mind fails Ignis now.

He replaced his glasses and turned back to Noct, and if Noct had not known better then he would have assumed Ignis to be as composed as always. No sign of his internal grief made an appearance in his features. He had likely steeled himself for this outcome.

"Duty, huh?" The shudder in Ignis's sigh was barely noticeable. Noctis felt pity for Ignis, he too looked like he had all the world weighing upon his shoulders.

"I suppose we did not win then?"

"You three won your battles."

"Did you?"

"I fulfilled my calling."

Ignis turned to him at that. He looked to be on the verge of asking something impossible.

"But the line of Lucis was never meant to win."

And just like that, Ignis deflated. "How much time do we really have?"

Noctis felt like the grim reaper holding a scythe above the younger group's neck, and he _hated_ it.

"Far shorter than you think."

The pause that hung in the air was like a death toll. Ignis would not be able to save Noctis. That was an undeniable truth.

However, if their group handled things right, they may be able to have more time together. He doubted that they would be able to avoid the ten years of darkness, but who was he to deny them a chance? He chose his words carefully, fearful of the Astrals should he say the wrong thing.

"It is a trap. One I wasn't able to avoid, but maybe you can. You will know when the time comes. In Accordo, stay together."

Ignis hung off his every word like his life depended on it, and in a sense, Noctis was Ignis's life.

Noctis lowered his eyes and Ignis took a deep, shuddering breath.

Ignis, ever so proud, ever so loyal, _would_ be able to make _some_ change in their ever so damned fate.

Before the futility could set in he stepped closer to Ignis, gripping his shoulder lightly. "...and Ignis?"

Ignis grimaced and hunched in on himself, unable to meet Noct's somber gaze.

"After the end, do not live for me."

He hoped with everything he had that he wasn't asking the impossible.

"Live for yourself."

Noctis had never seen Ignis break under the pressure, so he closed his eyes to let it remain that way.


	4. Those Who Stand Beside Him III

No words were spoken between Noct or Ignis during the entire trip back to camp. Looking entirely wrung-out and drained, Ignis appeared to be dragging himself back to the younger Noct, Gladio, and Prompto. By the time they arrived back, the others had long since made their own breakfast and were awaiting lunch.

Ignis wipes any sign of distress from his posture and carried on with his duties as if nothing happened.

The group eat their lunch and pass the time with friendly conversation, but it is not as lively as it was when Noctis first arrived here. Looking up at the stars, he wonders how much time he has left to spend with their group.

"Is it my turn yet for a field trip with big Noct?" Prompto asks as the moon comes to hang directly above them.

Noctis frowns at being called 'big Noct' but enjoyed the idea of spending time with Prompto. He stands from his seat and pats any dirt off his lap.

"Sure, what you got in mind?"

Prompto smiles wide and replies with giddiness. He slings an arm around Noct and leads him out of the camp before any of the others can interject.

"I'm wanting to take some pictures from the top of those rocky outcroppings. I was hoping to have some help getting to that ledge up there." He points to a sandstone ledge Noct can barely make out over the trees and continues, "Maybe some kingly-ingenuity could get us to the top?"

"I feel like you are putting too much faith in me. It's not like I became sagely wise after becoming king."

Prompto gets a devilish gleam in his eye. "Could've fooled me."

Noct resists the urge to pout. That would just tarnish his title even more.

"At least _I_ can warp," he says as they leave the haven, " _you_ never learn how."

" _What?_ I _never_ warp?" Prompto replies distraught.

Noctis puts a hand to his chin and thinks. "Well... there were a few times. When I conjured the Armiger sometimes the resonant energy would let you guys do small warps."

"What? Whoa..."

"And then there was that time with the turtle..."

"Turtle?"

Noct grins. "Yeah, we fight a turtle. Trust me, you'll enjoy it."

Noctis sees the doubt crossing Prompto's face and wishes he could be there at the moment Prompto realizes what turtle he is talking about.

By the time they get to the base of the rock outcropping, they are panting with effort. The trail was riddled with logs and boulders, and more than once they had to climb steep hills through the dense forest. Noctis takes his eyes away from a leaf in Prompto's hair to look up at the ledge they were aiming for. He grimaced at the height.

"Well, how're we gonna do this?"

Prompto puts one hand on his hip and the other on his chin.

"Do you have any rope?"

"Ahh, gotcha."

A rope materializes from the Armiger into Noctis's waiting hands. It wasn't nearly long enough to climb with.

They both frown and look back up at the cliff.

Noctis takes note of the small ledges periodically sticking out along the way to their ledge. They are barely large enough for one person to fit on, but if they took this cliff on in segments then the rope _could_ work.

He relays his plan to Prompto and warps up to the first ledge, letting down the rope and anchoring it with a makeshift peg.

Mildly amused at Prompto's attempts to jump up and grab the rope, he waits until Prompto finally has a hold of it and is most of the way up before warping to the next ledge. Prompto reaches the ledge and tosses Noct the rope for him to anchor it back down. They repeat this trend for every ledge.

It gets old quick. Noct is getting tired of hanging on to the rock ledge, and he knows Prompto must be having it much worse. He isn't too worried about Prompto falling - after all he can fly and catch him if need be. But seeing his friend fall from a cliff does not exactly set him at ease, so he silently hopes their suffering will end soon and they can arrive at the top quickly so that Prompto can take his stupid photo.

They are both gasping for air when he pulls Prompto over the top of the cliff.

"Just push me off the cliff when we leave. It'll be faster and less painful." Prompto chokes out.

"'Kay." Noctis replies and Prompto's arm flops on him in a lame attempt of a smack.

Noctis stays on the ground even as Prompto catches his breath and starts taking pictures. From here they have a clear view of the campsite, he can barely make out the younger Noct along with Ignis and Gladio. The blue runes that adorn every haven fade into the warm glow of their campfire. They cast light on the tent and chairs, and the feeling he gets from seeing camp is the same feeling he gets when thinking about home.

It was a scene he had seen countless times on his journey, and yet still it was never enough. He could understand why Prompto wanted to immortalize the moment.

Noctis stands to join Prompto by the ledge.

"Bet you I could sell these for big bucks back in Insomnia." Prompto lowers his camera. Noctis enjoys how the wind up here gently plays with their hair.

"What makes you think we get our home back?" He smirks.

"Uh, dude, you are way too laid back for someone who lost their country. No way are we going to let those Niffs keep it." Prompto says defensively.

There is a moment of silence as Noctis looks out over the ledge. He feels a light surge of pride at hearing Prompto's words.

"Damn, you are the image of the perfect model citizen. I hope Lucis's occupants are as half as good as you are." He breathes out.

Prompto grips at his wrist beside him. Noctis keeps his gaze steady on the rest of their group down at camp.

"They don't judge you for it, you know?"

Beside him, Prompto stills.

"In fact, I think it makes you a better person." Prompto whipped his head towards Noct, but Noct refuses to meet his eyes as he continued.

"You are the bravest damned person I have ever met. Despite your origins, you still befriended a prince, and then fought for that prince and his dying country." Noct looked down. "Even when things got rough, you remained ever loyal."

He finally turns his head to meet Prompto's gaze head-on. "I know that the 'me' down there won't say it, so I will."

"It never mattered where you came from, it's where you are now that matters. Prompto, thank you so much. I am proud to have you as my friend."

Prompto turns to hide his rapidly wetting eyes and furious blush. Blinking away his tears and trying to hide how touched he is, he stutters out, "Heh, spoilers dude."

Noctis laughs and Prompto takes a moment to compose himself, letting out a gross sniffle and saying, "But thanks Noct."

Prompto wipes his face and looks back up at him, "I think that's something I've been waiting to hear forever."

"Hm, just don't forget it." Noctis smirks.

"Don't worry your Majest-aay," Prompto exaggerates a bow, "I will keep those words close to heart. Now, let's take our last pic here and head back for dinner. Whadda ya say?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Stepping closer together they put their backs to the ledge, and Prompto angles the camera so that the camp below can be seen between their heads.

"Flash off this time?" Noctis says between his smile.

"Gotcha, buddy." Prompto laughs back and snaps the picture.

Their faces turn out a little dark, but their happiness and the warm camp behind them are as clear as day.

Prompto smiles down at the picture. "Perfect."

Noctis smiles and wanders towards the far side of the ledge. His eyes catch something and he feels the energy drain from his body in defeat.

A gentle slope winds around this side of the ledge and trails down to camp.

"Prompto." He calls out half-heartedly.

Prompto comes up beside him and halts suddenly at the sight.

"Dude, seriously?! We climbed all the way up the other side for nothing?"

"Looks like it." Noct straightens from his slump, "Well look at it this way, I won't have to push you off the cliff to get you down."

Prompto lets loose a weary sigh.

"Not telling the others...?"

"Not telling the others." Noct agrees and they start their way down the infinitely easier path than the one they had taken coming here.

"Maan, I'm going to miss you when we go back to our own times." Prompto pulls his arms behind his head.

"What are you talking about? We'll still be together, I'll just be ten years younger." Noct gestures to his younger self at camp.

"Gaah, you know what I meant." Prompto pouts.

"Yeah, I know." Noct agrees.

They are nearing camp when Gladio calls out to them.

"Chop chop guys, we're gonna eat your dinner if you don't get your asses up here!"

"Hey!" Prompto calls back.

"Already halfway through Prompto's!"

Noct feels light as he watches Prompto bound back up to reunite with the others. Blue meets blue as the younger Noct catches his gaze, and Noctis nods at him.

They were going to have to have their own talk soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you see any errors please let me know!
> 
> Just one chapter to go!(Unless epilogue gets long, then two) Thank you guys for all your support so far!
> 
> Comments/kudos are greatly appreciated! Thank you all!


	5. ...And Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...And Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! This is the last chapter, but the epilogue is still coming! Let me know if you see any mistakes or if something doesn't seem right, I did some major editing on this one.
> 
> Thanks again for all your support! It's been a ride! See you in the epilogue!

"Are you sure you will be fine without us?"

The younger Noctis tosses his head back. "We'll be fine, don't you worry about anything."

Ignis doesn't look anymore relieved at his words.

"I told you, I can catch the Pink Jade Gar by myself." Noctis joins in.

"But there's two Noct's." Prompto quips.

"Just me, myself, and I." The younger Noct replies and jumps down the haven.

"Is this what you'd call 'alone time'?" Gladio snorts.

Noctis follows his younger self off the edge.

"How long have you been waiting to use that one? It was bad." Noct tosses back.

"Drive safe, we'll be waiting!" Ignis calls out, Noct can see him fretting from where he stands.

With the moon being lower in the sky now, their path is cast in darkness. The pair make their way down to the road where the Regalia is waiting.

Noctis walks up to the car and lets his hand slide over the slick hood as he approaches the door.

"How about you take the wheel?" His younger self suggests, Noctis knows it's partly out of goodwill and partly because the younger wanted to catch some shuteye.

Whatever the case, Noctis is very grateful.

"Thanks." He smiles to himself and slides into the driver's seat.

He fears for a moment that the car won't start in this frozen world, but as the engine roars to life he feels his worries fade.

The Regalia purrs under him, and he can feel the thrum through the wheel and into his fingertips.

Younger Noct settles into a comfortable position in the seat beside him as he pulls away - already halfway asleep.

Although their destination is hours away, Noct enjoys every minute of the ride. With the top down and wind whipping his hair around his face, he can call upon his memories of travelling with _his_ Regalia and _his_ friends with stunning clarity. It's almost enough that he can pretend he is with them now, driving to some random destination because some random person asked him to.

It's almost too much to take.

So he ignores that feeling and focuses on just the Regalia. This would be their final journey together.

He was going to make every minute of it count.

...

Hours later, Noctis pulls the car under some trees off the side of the road. Massive stone arches tower overhead - the ends extending further than his eyes can see.

Their destination is just a short hike up the hill and through the woods.

"Alright, mini me, we're here."

The younger Noct rouses from his sleep with a mighty stretch and looks around.

They make their way to the back of the Regalia and grab their tackle from the trunk, as well as a few other supplies Ignis was sure to make them pack.

Leaves crunch under their feet as they ascend the hill. Noctis opens his mouth to say something, to tell him everything he has wanted to say since first meeting his younger self.

He can't find his voice.

He knows they still have a while together, but he feels if he doesn't tell the young Noct everything now he never will. He clears his throat and rethinks his approach.

The younger Noct remains blessedly quiet, as if he doesn't know what's coming. They continue in this silence for a while longer and Noctis feels grateful for the patience the other was showing.

His own frustration builds at how difficult he was finding it to just say something, to say _anything_. He nervously clenches and unclenches his fists at his sides.

Noctis doesn't know how to start his talk with his younger self. It is too quiet, no crickets or distant cars or any other ambient nighttime noises to distract from the obvious lack of their voices.

This conversation was far too important for him to handle like the rest. But he found himself at an impasse, he had so much to tell his younger self at the same time he had nothing to say that the younger wouldn't already know.

In the end, it's his younger self that breaks the silence.

"The guys really appreciate you coming to help us." The younger Noct turns to look up at him, eyes light and not yet broken by the world.

"No, it's my pleasure. Really." Noctis exhales slowly through his nose. He sees the younger Noct preparing himself, preparing to ask what was needed and take the lead of their conversation.

When he remains quiet, they fall back into an unsteady silence.

Noctis tries to understand how his younger self must be feeling.

They walked together, side by side - both Noctis but the experience between them was as expansive as an ocean. And yet, they were one and the same.

His younger self doesn't ask if he is going to die like Ignis had done.

When Insomnia had fallen, Noct had gotten the sense that he was soon to follow. The feeling, in the back of his mind, that his time in this world was coming to an end.

Throughout his journey, that feeling had waxed and waned until becoming trapped in the Crystal where Bahamut bestowed upon him his death sentence.

Prince Noctis did not need to ask about his death. He already knows what lies at the end of his journey.

Instead, as they reach the pier, he asks, "Are you happy?"

It shouldn't have caught him off-guard, but it had. Noctis wants to say he is, simply to ease the younger's fears. But, as he thinks back on his life, he thinks about all the regrets he has and knows he isn't satisfied. He was nothing more than a puppet 'til the end - dancing upon Ardyn's strings to fulfill the twisted man's goals. Even without his meddling, Noct was nothing more than a pawn to the Astrals.

He never had a choice, and he never had a chance to win.

Although this was something that could never be changed, maybe the others could have a better ending. If he gave them the right tools, maybe Luna's life could be prolonged, maybe Ignis didn't have to lose his vision.

Maybe, the _entire world_ wouldn't have to live through _ten_ years of darkness.

If he could use this chance to do just that, then he knows he could pass on feeling like he had actually _done_ something with meaning. In helping them change their fate, he would be able to die satisfied. Suddenly, he gets it. When they had first met in this world Ignis had asked if he was the one that they were supposed to help.

They were unknowingly helping him pass on.

A mutual trade, he gives them information about their future and they give him the resolve to move onto the afterlife. Noctis doesn't know if he wants to laugh or cry at that.

He replies steadily, "At the end... more than relief, more than anything else, I felt sorrow. I know now that the only reason I was able to feel that was because I was able to feel such happiness from being around those I love. I wouldn't change that for the world."

Noctis focuses intently on his younger self, desperate to get his point across but the prince's gaze was downcast and refusing to meet him eye-to-eye.

"Noctis, your journey isn't just filled with grief. Some of our happiest moments are yet to happen for you."

He grips the younger Noct's shoulder, finally getting him to look up.

"Our story may not have the happiest of endings, but damn it all if the rest of it wasn't very happy! And this, this is _our_ chance to make it even better!" Noctis continues fiercely, "If by meeting me, you can change just _one_ thing for the better, then it will all be worth it!"

He sees the other Noct's eyes watering and feels his own dampen in response. He pats young Noct's shoulder before drying his eyes and turning to the water.

He pulls out his best fishing rod and with a flick sends the lure out into the water. He takes a deep breath, knowing what he says next will be a big risk.

"Send Ignis, Prompto, and Gladio to escort Luna immediately to safety after the rite begins in Altissia. If you succeed, she may be able to help you escape ten years' worth of imprisonment."

He expects to be struck down by the Astral's for divulging that, but instead there is nothing but young Noct hanging to his every word. Dread then fills him at the possibilities of the change in events that could make. If it goes wrong, who's to say that he won't lose everyone in one fell swoop?

"If this fails, you may lose everyone." he warns.

If they succeed, however, not only Luna would be saved. Ignis and the rest of their group would be spared much of the grief that would haunt them for the rest of their lives.

He wants to continue, but the impending sense of doom has him biting his tongue. He can feel the disapproval and wrath of an Astral as if it's breathing down his neck. That is all he will be able to do to warn his younger self.

He sighs in resignation and the Noct beside him pulls out his own fishing rod before casting out his lure, his expression hardening.

"I won't fail." Conviction rings out from him. There is no youthful cockiness, no hesitation- his younger self is surer of this than anything else.

At hearing that, Noct knows he is ready. Warmth spreads through him and the scent of sylleblossoms reach his nose. He can feel _their_ hands ghosting over him, waiting to welcome him as he passes on and carry him into the afterlife.

To home.

He decides to wait until they are back at camp before bidding the group farewell, and he feels a pair familiar voices telling him to take all the time he needs - _they_ can wait to see him a little longer.

Besides, he still needs to catch the Pink Jade Gar.

"I don't doubt it." He offhandedly replies now that his focus was back on fishing.

He looks out into the water, neither of the Nocts had felt even a single bite since casting out their lures. The younger seems to follow his train of thought.

Oh yeah - the fish were frozen in time like every other living thing besides them. He can even _see_ their prized gar - frozen still mere inches from his lure.

He pouts at this and his counterpart does the same. They didn't come all the way out here just to go back empty handed.

Gladio would never let them live it down. One way or another, they were coming back with that fish.

Noctis smiles down at his younger self, "I mean, we didn't _say_ anything about catching it the traditional way."

The younger Noctis, who was already smirking, doesn't need to ask how they are going to catch the gar.

After all, there was plenty of time to dry off on the road back.

...

In the time they had spent here, the moon had long finished its journey across the sky. Despite that, neither of the men worried about being lost in total darkness as they shook off any excess water.

The sky was getting lighter.

It wasn't sunrise just yet, but the pitch blackness of the night was giving way to more twilight hues.

"One last thing before we head back." Noct comments to his younger counterpart.

Noctis stands before him and holds his hands out flat, summoning the Ultima Blade into them.

"This will be the last Royal Arm of the Lucii. I want you to take it." He says slowly. Astonishment crosses the younger Noctis's face, before he gains a look of reverence and understanding.

He stands tall before Noctis and thrusts his arm out over the weapon like he would any Royal Arm, but the significance of gaining this one is far different than any other.

The sword ignites in a holy flare, and its features start to change. The blade and engine feature gain angelic wing motifs, and the glowing red core changes into a brilliant blue and white.

The appearance now fits in among the other Royal Arms, and all the light that it was emitting dims - all but the bright core.

The Sword of the Light rises to the air before the younger Noctis, and like every before it, joins with him through his chest in a display of blinding light.

"I have imbued that sword with the power of light, no weapon will ever be able to purge the darkness from your foes as well as that one."

The other is holding a hand over his heart, awed by the newest power he now possesses. His eyes start to wet and he bows his head.

"Thank you. My friends and I will never be able to repay what you have done for us."

Noctis laughs at that. "That's what I should be saying."

His younger self looks up at Noct curiously, unable to tell if he was aware that he had made a joke about them being the same person or not.

Noctis catches on to what he said, and with a snort pats his younger self against the back.

"In any case, I think we are done here. Judging from the sky, sunrise isn't too far off. We should make it back to camp to watch it with the others."

"Right." The young Noct smiles and nods.

They make sure the gar and all their tackle is safely tucked away into the Armiger before leaving the empty pond.

"I can take the wheel back." His younger self says as they get to the car.

Noctis had been going to reject the offer, he didn't mind after all and it was the least he could do, but he realizes how tired he suddenly feels.

Fatigue pulls at his muscles, not in a painful or unwelcome way, but it is the same tiredness he would feel from a long day out. The type of days where he and his friends would just crash into bed, embraced in the blankets and with the knowledge that they would all see each other again tomorrow.

"You know..." He starts with a yawn, "I might just take you up on that."

He plans on napping on the way back, but each time he finds himself drifting off he jerks back awake. He eventually resigns himself to just closing his eyes and resting for the rest of the trip, and the hours pass by quick enough like that.

His younger self is pulling back into the spot on the road by camp before he knows it and rousing him from his sleepless nap.

The sky is a light blue as they head back to camp, rays of light are peaking out over the horizon - the sunrise would start any minute.

Both Nocts climb back up the haven and are welcomed by the others. They pull the Pink Jade Gar from the Armiger and lay it at the group's feet.

"Read it and weep, boys! I am Noctis, King of Fishing!" The younger Noct proclaims boldly.

Prompto cheers and Gladio, pouting, passes him 50 gil. Ignis gives his younger self a scrutinizing look that both Nocts pointedly ignore.

It wasn't really a fair catch, but they had still _caught_ the gar none the less. And Gladio and Prompto seemed none the wiser, so it was still a victory in their book.

Golden sunlight lines the horizon, and Gladio shields his eyes as he looks towards it.

"Well, would you look at that? I was beginning to think this night would never end."

"I take it that means our time together is coming to an end?" Ignis looks towards Noctis.

"Seems like it." Noctis replies.

Ignis's eyes become downcast and he lowers his head.

"Is this... all we can do?"

His younger self answers for him.

"We will have to decide that for ourselves as we go along."

Noctis chuckles in agreement.

"So, any words of encouragement our older selves would have told us?" Gladio pops his back and rests an elbow against his Noct's shoulder.

"Have faith in yourselves and each other." Noctis replies with absolute certainty.

"Good advice." Prompto replies and lays his arms around his Noct's and Ignis's shoulders, pulling them close.

Noctis takes a moment just to watch them banter back and forth. At the beginning, back when he left Insomnia, he had thought himself and his friends were ready for whatever the world would throw at them. He sees them now for how young they really were.

He will never admit out loud how unfair it was.

Because, in the end, it was all worth it.

Every tear, every drop of blood spilt, every battle they fought and every argument they had. They had stayed by his side through it all.

That alone, was worth dying for.

They would never be truly ready for the journey before them, but at least they would endure it together.

Noctis walks to the very edge of the haven, rays of warm light finally making their way over the horizon and touching the rocky surface. The blue runes that ward off demons during the night dim as they are exposed to daylight.

"It's a long road ahead. Sure you guys are ready for it?"

"Ready as we'll ever be." The younger Noct replies, confidence brimming in his voice.

Noctis turns to look at them, happy with their answer.

He blinks and they are gone.

He exhales slowly and his smile quivers.

"It's that time then?"

Noct blinks the wetness out of his eyes and turns back to watch the sunrise.

Sleep starts to pull at him, and Noctis tries to blink so that the light filters through his eyelashes as his eyes slide shut. He is desperate to see as much of the sunrise as possible, but something just as warm and familiar rings through the back of his mind. He can hear quite murmurs congratulating and thanking him for the life he's lived and given, for the duty he has done and it fills him with nothing but love.

_They_ have been waiting to welcome him.

As the light from dawn touches him his body starts to disappear into golden, glimmering dust. It urges him to sleep, and he knows it is for the last time.

The afterlife awaits him the next time he wakes up, and for everything that Ignis, Prompto, and Gladio have done to help him through his entire journey - through his entire life - he doesn't wish to see them there just yet. He would miss them, and awaits the day they will reunite, but...

"Goodnight, everyone." Noctis says with a smile.

But until then, Luna and Dad were waiting to see him tomorrow.


	6. Epilogue

"Dearest Noctis..."

Noctis awakens from the battle with the Hydrean slowly. Drowning in his unconsciousness, when he feels warmth seep into him he clings to it. It pulls him to the surface of his mind and he opens his eyes to see the bright lights of their hotel room.

Luna stands over him, warm magic lingering at her fingertips.

He reaches a hand up to cup her face.

"...Luna." Noctis's voice croaks out, weary that she might not be real. She is solid against his touch, and it brings tears to his eyes.

His older self's plea for their fate to be changed hadn't been in vain.

...

They storm Zegnautus Keep together, with Ravus and Luna at their side and Aranea on the horizon with an airship of backup.

It's not enough to keep Ardyn from separating them from Noctis. The man is cackling as he airily strolls away from the Crystal, their attempts at ending his life being brushed off as easily as one would a breeze.

In the quietness leftover, the gravity of the situation sinks in. Noctis has been taken from them.

All hope of saving Insomnia, of saving Lucis, of saving the _entire world_ , dwindles down to nothing.

With Noctis gone, all that's left is the Crystal.

Loading it onto Aranea's airship, the Crystal feels like nothing more than an empty rock.

...

The sound of Ravus's fingers on piano keys drift from his room. Ignis knocks softly before entering, seeing a deathly pale Luna sleeping on Ravus's bed.

Not daring to wake her, he stands quietly listening to the uncharacteristically gentle melody Ravus is playing.

It sounded like the prayer his sister would sing.

Without looking away from keys in front of him, Ravus solemnly murmurs, "I will be having my arm removed by the end of the day."

His expression is of sad acceptance, and Ignis knows it is not due to his arm.

The prosthetic arm itself reeked of demonic energy, and with Luna already working herself to the bone, he did not want to risk the chance of being infected with the Scourge.

Ravus did not want to add to the long line of people who needed her healing.

The music trickles around them as Ignis thinks of a reply.

"It is likely for the better." He breathes out.

He looks over to Luna, sees her pained grimace, sees her sweat sticking her hair to her forehead, and knows it will not matter in the long run.

He knows Ravus knows this too.

The sound of the keys delicately slow to a stop, reaching a deep, haunting thrum at the end and Ravus turns to face him.

"For her sake, as well as this world's, I pray that Noctis returns soon."

...

Luna dies the third year that Noct is in the Crystal. With her goes the sun.

Ignis had watched, he had seen how the sun would last half as long as normal after they had lost Noct to wherever he was now.

After that it continued to dwindle in time. It had gone from having a few hours of sunlight a day to a few minutes a week. Every day it got darker, and every day it got harder to rouse Luna from her sleep. Somewhere along the way, Luna's life had become synonymous with the sun.

Luna had struggled trying to bring Noctis back, using her own magic to try and pull him from the Crystal. More often than not, Ignis would find her feeding her magic into it, calling for Noctis and hoping he would call back.

He too, would hold his breathe as he watched her, afraid that the slightest movement would break whatever lifeline Luna was trying to send Noct.

Her duty to the people would frequently pull her away. With the world becoming darker there was an explosion in the spread of Starscourge. Her duty to Noctis and to the people had her being pulled in multiple directions, stretching her thin. It was too much to bare alone.

Guilt eats at him and 'what ifs' plague him at night. He knew about her failing health, and yet...

Weren't the King and the Oracle supposed to be stronger together?

Ignis had been reluctant to pull her away from her duty. He trusted that she knew what she was doing, but maybe he should have forced her to slow her pace, to not try and save the entire human race.

To not grasp for what she could not reach.

He tries hard not to think how inevitable it all would have been.

To add insult to injury, the Crystal is stolen mere days after her death. Daemons quickly move in once they sense the demise of the Oracle, and in the confusion, the Crystal is lost.

Tenebrae becomes a lost cause. Ignis, along with Gladio, Prompto and any other occupants, escape back to Lucis.

Ravus stays in Tenebrae.

...

The eternal darkness of their world became the norm at an unnerving pace.

After humanity's clumsy attempts to adjust to a world without light people started to adapt. With the apocalypse looming over the horizon, people had to be quick to survive. Just months in to the endless night and it was already clear who would be the survivors.

Two years in, however, and the world had lost more lives than most people originally thought.

Cape Caem was deemed too unsafe to use as a base anymore, and anyone who had been closely associated with Noctis had helped move anything salvageable to Hammerhead.

Ignis, Prompto, and Gladio had stood, absorbing the sight of the lighthouse one last time. It would only sustain them with light for a few more hours.

A whine echoes out from the darkness and they turn their heads towards the sound.

Umbra comes up beside them, and Ignis turns back to look at the other two. They know what he is here for. Ignis pulls out his notepad.

It's obvious what they need to do to ensure Noct finds his way to them.

They leave Cape Caem, and with Cid still fussing in the lighthouse over last minute preparations Justin and Monica tell them they will catch up in a few hours.

It's only hours later, as they are travelling down the road to Hammerhead, that Ignis wishes for Umbra to take them back instead of having to send Noct a note. He wishes to be taken back to that place where time didn't exist so that they could all be together and to ask the older Noctis if they are on the right path.

He wants to know if they actually managed to avoid the fate Noctis had tried to warn them about.

The group arrive in Hammerhead, and four hours later Ignis watches a fuming Cid pull through the gates. He calls Gladio and Prompto, and together they help Cid unload.

Ignis is quietly listening to Cid complaining about 'how some man with a scar across his nose stole Regis's ship' when he gets the call.

...

Noctis is older than he remembers, after all, it's been five years since Ignis last saw him.

But he isn't as old as he was when he had died and passed on an omen from another timeline.

Ignis is overjoyed at this. When they had met Noctis, the one who had died and was waiting to move on, he had been thirty (they had been shocked upon learning that, it looked to be true that the ring gives power only by siphoning the user's lifespan). From the looks of it, they still have years together. A new sense of relief fills him since learning Noct's fate those long years ago.

Ignis's world crashes to his feet when Noctis tells them that he has made his peace.

He realizes all too quickly how quickly everything is careening down around them. Noctis had already started their march towards Insomnia, to his death. There was no going back.

Tears slip down his face as he realizes that this is their last night together. For once, he doesn't care about letting his anguish slip, but the others are far too caught up in their own grief to notice.

Prompto and Gladio are arguing with Noct, begging him not to do this.

Ignis doesn't want to listen, doesn't want their last memory together to be tainted by this, to spend their last night together in agony.

Prompto turns to him with tears in his eyes, begging him to think of a way to save Noctis.

Ignis, for the life of him, has nothing.

"It's far too soon..." he instead gasps out into his hand.

Prompto falls to his knees the same time Noctis stands.

No one can bare looking at him, but his voice commands them to do so.

It is only then that they realize that Noctis had come from the Crystal as a true king.

Noctis lays bare all his weaknesses, his fears, and his desires.

And he tells them that he loves them.

"You guys," Noctis's voice is shaky from his tears, "are the best."

...

It quickly becomes apparent that Noctis is the one pulling them through their battles as they reach the Citadel.

Not only because they were wanting to delay the inevitable for as long as possible - to spend as much time together with Noct as they could before he died.

But also because they didn't have nearly enough experience to challenge the enemies that stood in their way. It was clear that without Noctis at their side, they would be dead in an instant.

Watching how Noct flits around the battle field, expelling darkness from everything he touches, Ignis wonders if he is actually light itself.

Ifrit is on a whole different level. The heat from just being in the vicinity of him is scalding, but watching Noctis parry against the Astral he knows he can't give in here.

Bahamut arrives and he watches Noctis cleave one of the gnarled horns from the Infernian's head. Prompto and Gladio cheer and smirk beside him, and he can feel his own morale being boosted.

As one, they gain a second wind. With Noctis, Prompto, and Gladio at his side he suddenly feels much less fear in fighting the Astral.

They fight together as one, five years of separation suddenly becoming unreal at their teamwork. Never before had they fought together on this level. The flames grew hotter, but it was nothing as they danced around their enemy.

Shiva appears at Noct's side before extinguishing Ifrit's flame forever, and there is a chilly silence as the high of their victory refuses to leave them just yet.

Ignis wants to live in this moment forever.

Instead Noctis pushes onward.

His dread ascends with the elevator as they grow closer and closer to the throne room. They arrive before the throne room's doors and Ignis wants to dig his heels in, he can do nothing to stop Noctis from walking towards his death.

His eyes are trained on every step Noctis makes, and Prompto and Gladio's seem to be too. Noctis hesitates just before the door, turning and asking for one of Prompto's pictures, and they feel shame at feeling hope that he would leave Insomnia with them.

Ignis doesn't dare to speak as they look through their adventure together, not trusting that his voice won't waiver.

Noctis pauses on one, one they had taken back mere moments before parting ways with the older Noct.

The four of their faces were all squished together with the rising sun against their backs. Bright light from the sun in the lens masks a few of the details, but they can see everyone in the picture clear enough.

They look happy, they look prepared to take on the world.

The older Noctis stands in the background, unaware of the group picture. Rays of light greet his face, and his eyes are closed as he basks in it.

He had asked them if they were ready for the road ahead.

The group wonders if the actions they took on their journey would have made him proud - made him happy.

He thinks back to his Noct's words to them last night, and believes they would have.

Noctis pockets the photo and smiles to them.

"Let's bring back the sun."

Prompto hugs him, mouthing 'don't go' - but not daring to actually say it - and Ignis knows they are all thinking the same thing.

Gladio pulls Noct roughly into his chest before stepping back, and Ignis sets his hand on his shoulder.

"We are with you, all the way."

Noctis pulls him in for a quick hug, too brief in either of their minds, but they have already delayed the inevitable for long enough. Noctis turns away and faces the pair of doors.

"Let's end this."

Ignis's hand lingers after Noct for a moment, but his king is already moving forward to the throne room.

To Ardyn.

...

Watching Noctis walk up the steps back into the Citadel had been the hardest task Noctis had ever asked of them. Ignis can't help but think it really is the end.

Daemons rise from all around them, desperate to stop Noctis and the eternal night from ending. Rain pelts against him and his lungs burn from exertion.

Walk tall?

Ignis doesn't know if they can even survive this.

He doesn't know if he wants to.

Gladio and Prompto's voices are desperately calling out to him, and Noctis's voice from that time-frozen night, the one shortly after Insomnia had fallen and he was passing on, rings out in his head.

_Live for yourself._

Ignis doesn't know if he can, but...

He readjusts his grip on his knives.

Ignis has never been one to disappoint Noct.

...

Noctis feels the pull of sleep around him, and knows he is dying. His body is breaking down, like Ardyn he is disappearing into bright glimmers along with the magic of the Crystal.

He expects to feel sorrow, but instead he feels a gentle calmness.

The sun will rise once he closes his eyes for the last time.

People will be able to return to their lives. The Scourge will be purged from the world. Daemons will no longer terrorize the world, slaying innocents, and innocents will no longer turn into daemons to continue the endless cycle.

All he needed to do was die.

He allows himself one tear as his eyes slip shut.

It's not a happy ending, no, and he still has many regrets. But Noctis isn't sad or scared.

No, he thinks back on his life and everyone in it. All the people he has met, all the people who had come to love him and all the people he loved in return. It leaves him feeling at peace, and Noctis smiles one last time.

He has had a very happy life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end! A BIG thank you to every one who has read, commented, favorited and etc!
> 
> You guys are fantastic!
> 
> Seriously couldn't have done it without you!
> 
> This isn't my last FFXV fic, I have one coming out on Halloween. (But if you're expecting it to be anything like this omg please don't get your hopes up! DX) It's gonna be gore/horror and taking place in Pitioss(lol another pitioss fic from me again).
> 
> I am also considering, and it's a very big IF, about writing a new game+ fic. But again, this is only a possibility. A major factor on if I do this fic will be time and motivation. Since I will have to start dedicating time to my Master's Thesis soon, I don't know if I will be able to complete or even work on this fic at all. I am planning on it, but will have to see where I am after I finish the Halloween fic. (Lol again, if I do this fic then it will be another time travel based fic from me)
> 
> I really appreciate all the support you guys have given me throughout writing this.
> 
> You guys are awesome! I hope you guys enjoyed it, even if it was rough at points.
> 
> Should of been titled 'Ignis knows' with how many times I said that this fic.
> 
> Alright, until next time! Later!


End file.
